


Mein Bruder, Es Tute mi Leid

by LyckyDycky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Not sure on ships yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's interesting how life goes. One day I'm a winter spirit wishing someone could see me next I'm something completely different from what I was used too. You all know me as Jack Frost… </p><p>But most of the people here knew me as Prussia- a country that doesn't even exists anymore.</p><p>-Posted on Fanfiction as well-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Bruder, Es Tute mi Leid

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I'm planning to update this.. slowly? When i get more of idea on what to type! Thanks for all the reviews I got on Fanfiction! I just read them.. and.. They got me motivated. Danke!
> 
> I wrote this in like.. 2012? Ahaha.. gosh.. so long ago...

Mein Bruder, Es Tute mi Lied: It's interesting how life goes. One day I'm a winter spirit wishing someone could see me next I'm something completely different from what I was used too. You all know me as Jack Frost…

But most of the people here knew me as Prussia- a country that doesn't even exists anymore.

-.-=-.=

I was walking- more like flying around a snowy area which was my work of course. I think I was in a place were the people spoke in German. I was looking around the area when I heard a loud war cry from the distance. I flew quickly wondering who screamed. When I got my answer I wished I never saw it. It was a heart breaking scene.

A blond haired boy wearing a black cap and cap was lying on the cold snow. His eyes were a bright blue but were currently a grey-blue haze. Another man was sitting next to him sobbing his eyes out. I gasped when I saw his face; I thought I was looking at a mirror for a moment until I realized he had red eyes and had a couple of arrows aligned in his bleeding back. He could pass as my twin if he didn't wear that white tunic and grey leggings.

He looked at me… looked at me! No one looked at me since the freaky black haired man a hundred years ago! He gasped as well. His grip on the boy which I presumed it was his younger brother by the way he was so protective of him, tightened. "Y-you look just like me!"

I was going to say something back to him like 'That's what I should say!' but the man quickly went on. "You have to get mein bruder to safety! Before the damn French comes and finishes us off."

"But you," I tried to say something but again he interrupted me.

"I know! But mein bruder is more important! He didn't even live so long… I'm a lost cause! B-but he has a chance! Hurry!" The red eyed man begged. He quickly took off his black iron cross necklace and put it around the boy. He whispered something in his ear and kissed his forehead. "Holy Rome…"

The wind softly pushed me up to the air along with the boy named Holy Rome. What parent named their child Holy Rome? But I can't question them; it might be the "in" thing.

I nodded slowly and took the blonde. I checked his pulse and noticed a small beat. I looked back at the look a like. "What's your name?"

He gave me a toothy grin. It seems he was proud of his name. Taking a deep breath he started to reply, "Prussia. But some people call me Gilbert Beilschmidt or the Awesome me."

"Auf Wiedersehen Holy Rome… Mein Kleine Sold-"An arrow finished him off. My eyes widened when I saw a group of men charging at me.

The wind flew me miles away from the attackers. I landed in a forest 30 miles away from them. Prussia and Holy Rome? I really questioned the parent's naming sense. How did Prussia see me? I wondered while I was flying. My cold hand touched Holy Rome's forehead- It was burning. "B-bruder?"

"J-ja Holy Rome, you'll be fine. We are almost there." I hushed the boy hoping my accent was correct. It's been a while since I spoke in a German accent. It was a hobby I picked up when I was bored, trying to learn other countries accents. Looks like the hobby did do something good in my life. "Just go to sleep, I'll find help."

Holy Rome nodded, trusting me. My heart started to tighten when I saw how the boy's face scrunched up in pain. His ribs were broken and blood was starting to dry up on his left leg. How was he still alive after all that pain?

"Prussia?" A woman's voice echoed in the air. I froze thinking it was them again, but the uniforms were different. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail; she stood up proudly, but deflated when she saw Holy Rome's status. "Prussia? Is that you?"

"Who?" I backed away.

The woman glared. "It's me! Hungary!"

" _Kesesese!" A white haired boy laughed at a girl whose face was covered in mud._

" _GET BACK HERE!" The girl growled and picked up a stick. She started to chase him around the forest._

I saw a flash of memory. It looked like Hungary and Prussia but when they were 10 year olds playing with sticks.

Looks like Prussia and Hungary knew each other. "It's you Hungary! Mein gott! I thought you were them! Help me! Holy Rome is dying!" I cried out. Hungary ran to me and helped me get Holy Rome to the camp.

She looked at me, I had my head ducked down letting me see the dirt ground. "What happened?"

I bit my lip, what should I say? " _Before the damn French comes and finishes us off!"_  Her eye brow rose waiting for the answer. "The French… attacked me… then…"

The brown haired woman frowned. "I get it… You don't need to say more. Why don't you walk outside a bit?"

I nodded and walked out the tent. It was a full moon, how ironic; the moon was the cause of everything in my life. I walked for another 10 minutes when I stopped in front of a pond and sat down on a large bolder.

The water rippled when I threw a rock, it hopped four times until it sank. I looked down at the water and almost screamed. My eyes were flickering to an icy blue to a fire red, which were complete opposites. MiM for once after a hundred years spoke to me. " _Jack Frost… You must become Prussia… His time was not over… Yet Death took him to his next journey. I could not stop my brother."_

"But I don't know anything about him!" I retaliated. Then like a bullet a huge wave of memories, abilities, and emotions entered my mind.

His name was Prussia…

He was the personification of Prussia and there were more like him.

He was freaking old.

He had a younger brother named Holy Rome.

He was fighting against the French.

And he died protecting his brother against the French.

And now I am Prussia  _and_ Jack Frost. My eyes flicked to red, and then I tried to change it to blue. It changed. I could change my eye colour by will now.

I was truly two people now; I could feel Prussia's soul in me burning brightly. "MiM… I won't disappoint you!" I grinned and ran back to the camp. Hungary ran to me. She had a faint smile on her face as she ran. "Hungary?"

"He's awake! Holy Rome is awake! Hurry!" She gasped for air. I nodded. Sprinting to the tent, MiM gave me a small smile, looks like I was doing everyone well.

The kid was on the huge bed. Blankets and band aids surrounded him. He looked like a toddler instead of a young teen. His cheeks were flushed red; he opened his eyes. "W-who?"

"It's me, Prussia." I answered him. I held his sweaty hands and looked at him. "I'm your bruder. Your name is Holy Rome."

"B-bruder?" The boy said back to me. His eyes tightened. "Holy Rome? That isn't my name…"

W-what? I almost yelled that out. But MiM told me he was Holy Rome. But the kid's eyes shone in determination. I shook my head, deciding it was best to give him a new chance of life. Holy Rome- The country was dying slowly, I could feel it, but his core, his people was still strong. "N-nein. Your name… your name is Germany…"

"Germany?"

"Ja, Germany, named after the old man Germania."

"Germany… I like that name… Germany…" The kid- now named Germany grinned softly. He repeated his new name multiple times until it felt right to him. I started to grin alongside.

Prussia that was my name now, I could be seen, and I now had an awesome younger brother. "Ja Germany, the name is almost awesome as me!" I joked with him, but Germany glared. I poked his squishy cheeks just laughing at the scrunched up forehead. "Kesesese, this is quite soft!"

"Hey!" Germany tried to swat my hand away. "Stop it."

"Nein mein kleine soldat~" I replied back and kept poking his cheek but I didn't notice the blonde's head turned and bit me. "Ow!"

"Ha!" He laughed. I pouted at him and ruffled his hair. We started talking about the most random things. It varied to wurst to weather to panties?

In his pocket was a pair of lacy panties- which was odd. Hungary decided to come in the room at that moment and smiled at us. "You know who's this is?"

"Yeah, it's Italy's." She answered. Hungary was holding something wrapped in a pale red cloth. She uncovered it and handed it to Germany. "This was painted by you Holy Rome."

"Germany is my name." He corrected. Hungary looked at me oddly; I only put my hands up indicating I did nothing.

"Sorry, by you Germany." Germany softly touched the dried up pain. It was a young girl with a curl on the left of her face, and was wearing a pale green dress. She had a smile on her face. "This was your treasure… I think I should give it back to you."

Germany's face started to be covered in tears. "T-thank you.."


End file.
